The promise of fairies
by AriahnRiku
Summary: There are many different things that could happen in many different dreams. But these certain dreams led to the same thing: Fairy tail. What if the continuous dreams happened for a reason? What if you were connected to it somehow? What if those dreams were trying to tell you something? (Fanfic story of my continuous fairy tail dreams. No pairings but there may be some later on.)


**Disclaimer!**

I don't own Fairy Tail, OR it's Characters... (They belong to Hiro Mashima)

However, I DO own the heroine (OC) ... yeah, she's mine. Well, this story is based off of my weird, exciting, and somewhat humorous Fairy Tail dreams. So... technically you could say that the heroine has no name. (Since y'know, people don't really go screaming out your name in dreams...)

Anyways, thanks so much for going out of your way to read this! I'm pretty much an amateur with this description stuff but again, thank you!

- Ariah

* * *

I was awakened from another one of those repeated dreams. Just how long has it been since I've had those kinds of nightmares? Two weeks? Four months? Urg, I don't even know any more...

I sat up from my position on the couch, the unfamiliar surroundings of a small room coming into view.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice directed towards me.

Surprised, I looked upwards to see a slightly tall blonde leaning slightly over the wooden chair of her desk, looking back down at me with relief in her blue eyes.

_Now I know for sure I'm still dreaming..._ I thought, rubbing my eyes before staring at her in surprise.

It was Lucy Heartifilia. You know, the girl from the seemingly popular anime/manga; Fairy Tail.

"Ahh... I'm so glad." She continued. "Why don't you get in the bath? You were having a nightmare..."

Surprised, I reached upwards to feel my face and immediately grabbed a hold of my chunky cheeks. Pulling at them as hard as I could as Lucy stared back at me in confusion.

"This isn't working..." I muttered, frowning at myself. "...Maybe I should try slapping myself instead..." I looked down at my hands, palms sweaty from what I assumed was from that nightmare from earlier, and closed my eyes as I slammed my palms onto my cheeks.

I've never actually slapped myself before...so my first attempt was extremely clumsy and sounded a bit like a failed high-five. Thus, attempt number two...

"H-hold on a minute here!" Lucy interrupted, setting her reading glasses down before turning her head back to me. "I'm not sure what you're doing, but I really do think you should go take that bath!"

"I can't take a bath!" I retorted back at her. "Because there's no way this is real!"

I slapped myself once more, and it hurt... like a bitch.

"I-it doesn't hurt at all!" I told myself, tears already forming in my eyes. "Because this isn't real..."

Again, another slap to the face. However, the second one really hurt, and after I'd hit myself for the third time it was almost as if I could feel my cheeks flush up with red hand marks on them.

Lucy stared at me hard, looking almost as if she had decided to just let me hit myself until I was satisfied.

"Uhh... here, why don't we just go on with introductions then?" She suggested, pulling my hands back down to my sides. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartifilia. And you are?"

Frowning with a slight stream of tears, I answered her.

"I..." I looked down at my thighs, my medium length black hair coming into view as I stared at the faded blue jeans I wore. "I don't know. I don't remember...I don't think I've ever had a name..."

Or if I did... I don't think I remember it.

I glanced upwards at the room that I was in. Lucy's apartment room.

It was just like in the anime; she had a thick pink blanket over her bed, a wooden desk and chair, a door leading to the bathroom, green oval shaped carpet, wooden fan above our heads, and the couch. But, wait a minute. I remembered watching the anime, and doing all the things that a normal Otaku does (something like tweeting about the new Dragon Ball Z figurine I just bought, or listening to my friends argue about who Naruto should end up with...Honestly, it doesn't matter who he ends up with! We all know it's going to be Sakura! ... Ah-hem, sorry.)

But if I could remember all of this... How come I couldn't remember the most important thing about myself?

Gosh! I even know my cell phone number, birth date, and age! How can I not even remember my own name?!

"C-can you tell me how I uhh... How I got _here_?" I asked her, after a moment of thinking.

I had to get some answers somehow, and if this wasn't a dream then I had to figure out what was going on. Surely, the fan girl in me was just dying to come out, but even in the anime world, first impressions are important.

"To be honest, I'm not sure either..." Lucy answered, letting out a long sigh. "...I just got back from a mission and was walking home until you flew out of the sky and landed in the river. You barely gave me a heart attack, I'm just glad you're okay though."

_Well... that didn't help..._ I thought, frowning at her answer.

Seeing this, Lucy suggested something else. "L-Look, I know you don't remember anything but I'll help you." She told me, her eyes filled with determination. "I'll take you to go see Master tomorrow and we'll figure something out, trust me."

My eyebrows twitched at the sound of 'Master', and I bit down on the bottom of my lip.

_I don't know if I can handle seeing the rest of Fairy Tail..._ I thought, gripping tightly on the rim of my T-shirt. _...I could barely handle Lucy... Heck, I started slapping myself!_

"Don't think about it so much," She assured me, placing her hands over mine to calm me down. "I'm a mage from Fairy Tail after all, I can't just leave you like this. I'll definitely help you."

Seeing her look so determined to help me, I couldn't help but cry.

_If you're so nice like this, I won't ever want to go back!_ I thought, using my sleeves to wipe away the undying tears of my Otaku Demon. _Please, Lord of Anime! Let me stay here! Forever!_

But Forever isn't enough... there were things that I was soon going to learn...that would change my life forever...


End file.
